Gym class
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Just a funny day in Gym class with Shizu-chan and Izaya!/very funny/Shizaya/please review


Gym class was one of Shizuo's most hated classes…well actually any class that had the flea was in it with him was his most hated class. But today was different, today they were practicing running track this was a perfect opportunity for Shizuo to practice chasing the brunet. It was like a lion chasing the little black rabbit, Shizuo NEVER took his eyes off of his prey, even if he caught up to the brunet Shinra would stop him from pouncing on Izaya so he didn't get suspended…again.

Shizuo walked up to the starting line next to his childhood friend, he felt the vein in his head pop out seeing the annoying teenager skip over next to him.

"Hello Shizzy-chan and Shinra." Izaya said cheerful nodding to the other two males.

"Go die." Shizuo growled threw his teeth before the gym teacher singled everyone to go. Izaya looked behind him and grinned seeing the blonde running full speed at him. The two teenagers were miles ahead of the rest of the class as one ran away from the other. Shinra sighed tiredly as he gave up trying to catch up to his faster friends. Izaya skidded to a stop at the finish line and laughed when Shizuo went a few feet past the finish line.

"Hahahahah looks like I beat you again Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed as he skipped back into the building.

"Damn flea." Shizuo mumbled as he followed the brunet.

"You got really fast Shizuo, I'm surprised you didn't strangle Izaya when you had the chance." Shinra panted as he finally caught up to his best friend.

"Yea I was kind of daydreaming about smashing his brains out with a rock so I didn't really notice how close I was to crushing him." Shinra swallowed hard at the comment.

"At least its last period so we just need to take a quick shower and go home, do you think you can go that long without killing Izaya?"

"….Not possible."

Shizuo opened up his locker that was "coincidentally" between Shinra's and Izaya's. He was absolutely sure Izaya paid or threatened Kasuka whose locker was originally next to his to switch with him. Shinra was smaller and skinner then the blonde was so he was already out of his clothes and heading to the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. Shizuo was also eager to get home so he quickly started to pull his shirt off over his head. He actually felt a little uncomfortable right then…like someone was watching him strip. His eyes wondered over to the brunet who was staring at him with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"What are you looking at flea?" Shizuo spat out at the teenager; Izaya looked Shizuo up and down and smiled.

"Nothing much apparently." Izaya wrapped a towel around his waist and started heading towards the showers. Shizuo quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes and headed towards the shower with a vein throbbing on the side of his neck. The rest of the male teenagers had already finished except for the brunet and the blonde. Shizuo let the hot water run over his body, trying to relax and forget he was _naked_ in a shower with his enemy, who was also _naked._

"Damn Shizzy-chan." Shizuo looked up to see Izaya looking at a very…_private_ organ.

"You perverted queer flea." Shizuo grabbed his towel and rushed out of the shower; he ripped open his locker and quickly grabbed his uniform. Shizuo gasped when he felt someone rip his towel off of him, leaving him butt naked.

"It's a good thing we're the only ones in the locker room." Shizuo turned around to see Izaya starring…_downward _again. Shizuo growled and tried to grab the brunet, but to his dismay Izaya jumped back and sent the now "all exposed" blonde falling face down on the floor.

"Oh I have an idea… but I don't have any lubrication…we can go back in the shower Shizu-chan, unless you like it rough?" Izaya laughed as the blonde moved back to his feet. No matter how angry and humiliated he was he wasn't about to give the flea the satisfaction of him chasing Izaya around the locker room butt naked. He quickly pulled on his uniform, trying not to rip the threads as Izaya laughed insanely behind him. He faced the flea (now fully clothed), grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him violently towards a certain door.

"Naughty Shizu-chan, if we're going back in the shower you need to take off your clothes." Izaya gasped when he was flung out of the locker room, he slid across the hallway and slammed right into the girl's locker room. He looked around to see that the girls were already clothed but screaming when they spotted him.

"Izaya-kun is naked!" they all screamed, Izaya looked down to see his towel had fallen off when he was thrown out of the boys locker room, and because of the cool breeze from being thrown there was also a very uninvited friend with that.

~Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope this didn't suck as bad as I think it did! This is supposed to be funny so I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated. Hahahahah I wrote this at midnight so if there is any spelling errors I'm sorry! Hahahahah I wasn't really heading anywhere with this one, just trying to make a funny moment in gym class with everyone's favorite couple Shizaya! Or Izuo which is always cute to when Izaya is on top! Hahahahah and if you don't like Shizaya or Izuo…you have no soul! Ahahahahahahah remember reviews fuel me to make more of these fanfic! <strong>

**From, Izaya-kun**


End file.
